Red Velvet Cupcakes
by PaolaCarvalho
Summary: Como um shipper Jisbon gostaria que acabasse o episódio "Red Velvet Cupcakes" (5x20)? Eu não possuo The mentalist nem seus personagens.


Mais um caso encerrado. E por mais que Lisbon odiasse isso, Patrick Jane conseguiu (mais uma vez) pegar o assassino usando seus métodos nada normais. Ela estava feliz porque tinha mais um caso fechado, porém triste porque ainda ficaria ali por mais algumas horas preenchendo os relatórios.

Entrou em sua sala conformada com mais uma noite de sono que perderia. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do seu escritório e começou a escrever.

Algum tempo depois (ela não sabia ao certo) Patrick Jane entrou em sua sala, sem bater para variar, e sentou-se em seu sofá branco com uma xícara de chá em mãos, e ficou lá, apenas analisando-a, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Lógico que ele fez isso porque sabia que a incomodaria profundamente, e ele conseguiria chamar sua atenção. Também não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse.

- O que você quer Jane?

- Olá Lisbon, boa noite para você também!

- Nem adianta me enrolar... Diz logo o que quer. – ordenou tentando ao máximo esconder sua satisfação por ter uma companhia, principalmente a companhia _dele._

- Meh, não quero nada!

- Sério? E o que faz você acreditar que eu vou cair nessa conversa?

- Ah Lisbon, deixe de ser tão cética!

- Cética, eu? Ah, por favor Patr... Jane – ela corrigiu, mas não tão a tempo a ponto de Jane não perceber.

- Teresa, você pode me chamar de Patrick! – "droga... Ele percebeu" ela pensou. Jane se levantou do sofá, deixou a xícara de chá em cima da mesa de Lisbon e pegou uma das cadeiras que estavam em frente à mesa e a colocou ao lado de onde estava Lisbon, se sentando em seguida.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, mas ela desviou o olhar.

- Teresa... – ele a chamou capturando seu olhar novamente – Já passamos do horário de expediente... Por que continuar me tratando com tanto "profissionalismo"? – ela não soube o que responder. Na verdade Patrick não esperava por uma resposta – Quero dizer, somos amigos, não?

- S-Somos... – ela gaguejou – Claro que somos...

- Então por que você não me chama pelo meu primeiro nome?

- Porque eu... é... eu...

- Hum, já sei... Você tem vergonha?

- O que? De você? Nunca!

- Então me chame de Patrick...

- Jane, eu estou com muito sono, quero ir pra casa e você está me atrapalhando!

- Teresa, eu tenho certeza que eles aceitam seu relatório depois. – ele retirou a caneta das mãos dela e fechou o arquivo.

- Jane o que está fazendo?

- Vamos fazer uma brincadeira...

- Qual parte do "eu estou com sono e você está atrapalhando" você não entendeu? – ela estava ficando louca com a proximidade dos dois. Tecnicamente nem era tão perto, mas pra ela , ele havia ultrapassado o limite de segurança. Ele girou a cadeira dela, deixando-a completamente de frente para ele, o que causava mais desconforto nela.

- Vamos, eu prometo que vai ser rápido! Aí você vai pra casa, descansa e amanhã seus relatórios estarão preenchidos...

- Por quem? Você vai preenchê-los?

- Sim... Agora a brincadeira – ela suspirou e deu-se por vencida pela insistência do seu consultor que mais parecia ter 5 anos de idade – A razão pela qual você não me chama pelo meu primeiro nome fora do trabalho é porque você _acha_ que não me conhece, e vice-versa... Estou errado? – o que ela poderia dizer diante isso? Claro que estava certo! E ele leu isso estampado em seus olhos verdes e honestos – Ótimo! Então eu vou dizer duas coisas que eu sei sobre você, e você vai dizer se estou errado, ok?!

- Tudo bem vai! – ela respondeu

- Você primeiro...

- Ok... – "já que eu já entrei na brincadeira... fazer o quê?" ela pensou – você... Se comporta como uma criança... e você... é muito irritante!

- Ah, você me ama! – ele disse, e ela corou, por pensar (ainda que por um momento) que ele já estava falando o que sabia sobre ela... Definitivamente foi uma péssima ideia começar essa brincadeira... – Você está certa! Agora minha vez: Você odeia preencher esses papéis todos.

- Isso é óbvio Jane! Qual é a outra coisa?

- Ué... Já disse! – como nas cenas de filmes, sua vida inteira passou diante dos seus olhos em questão de segundos. Ela sabia à que ele se referia. E não poderia negar, ou ele saberia.

- Jane...

- Patrick! – ele a corrigiu e puxou sua cadeira para mais perto dele e sem dar tempo para que ela pensasse e decidisse que aquilo era uma loucura completa e nunca mais quisesse olhar para ele, ele a puxou delicadamente, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e a beijou. Ela estava completamente estática... sem reação nenhuma, mas então, depois de alguns longos segundos, ela começou a mover seus lábios sobre os dele, respondendo ao beijo.

Ele sentiu que ela não fugiria tão cedo de seus braços, então retirou uma das mãos que estavam no rosto dela e colocou em volta de sua cintura fina.

Quando o beijo cessou pela necessidade de ar, eles se olharam nos olhos e Patrick entendeu tudo o que ela dizia sem palavras para ele

- Shh... Eu sei que não podemos, segundo as regras, mas nós, diferente da Van Pelt e do Rigsby, conseguiremos manter em segredo até pegarmos Red John. – ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e Patrick beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

E assim Lisbon reconheceu que estava errada: sua noite fora maravilhosa!

Sem papéis para preencher, sem confusões com que se preocupar e ainda com o gosto de chá em sua boca, que Patrick deixara como lembrança de um doce beijo.

**Amaram? Odiaram? Comentem! :D**


End file.
